Weird Sex Fetishes
by Tanni8kya HeHe
Summary: This is kinda crack-drabble-oneshot...I don't know what to call it anymore...but by the title I'm guessing you know what it's all about...but what does Lion King have to do about it? This is what studying for too long does to ya... ENJOY :3


**OMFG! This just came up in my mind and I just had to put it down…this all came from a joke my lil sis found on Facebook…and ding! Inspiration gave me a bitch slap…like what the fuck man!**

**Mizuki: Can you stop your rambling before I stuff a chainsaw up your ass…**

**Me: 8l**

**Naru: Wooow…that's creepy…**

**Sasu: It's not actually…that's why I love her…**

**Naru: Instead of me? *pouts***

**Sasu: *Grabs and start molestation* Does this answer you're question…?**

***Chainsaw revs***

**Me: *whimpers* Guys? A little help?**

**Sasu: *growls and look at audience with a scowl* Tanni does not own anything…Masashi owns Dobe and I although Naru here is my bitch…and I'm eternally grateful…**

**Naru: Also this is her first yaoi fic…so be nice to her…really Teme? I'm just a piece of meat to you huh…please don't put me in the same position as Kabuto with King Gay of the Snakes…*hmph***

**Me: Alright Mizuki-chan I'm getting with the story…**

**Mizuki: Goooood girl *pulls away chainsaw***

**Me: Crazy midget *mumbles***

**Mizuki: *revs***

**Me: *YELP***

****

Naruto shifted in his seat on the couch, as he switched gazes with the ground and the people in front of him…all glaring. Sasuke just crossed his arms and legs, impatiently tapping his finger on his arm. His stared back at the 'interveners' with a cold, impassive look…an Uchiha trademark, just one of the few stocked in the Uchiha name. Naruto switched his glance to his boyfriend before looking to meet with annoyed, pissed eyes that looked like they went through seeing an old lady naked. He shuddered at the involuntary thought before clearing his throat.

"So…what's this about you guys?" he asked his smile inching a little wider. Was the air thick or what?

Sasuke still remained silent, only sparing an eyebrow lift, to agree and ask the same damn question.

"You two have a serious problem that you need to fix," Shikamaru started.

Kiba vigorously nodded in agreement, huffing and crossing his own arms, a fang glinting from his scowl.

"So what…this Rainbow Flag intervention or something?" Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "What's the problem guys?"

Three couples were now seated in their shared house living room. Naruto and Sasuke, as mentioned before, Kiba and Shikamaru, sharing the loveseat, and Neji sitting in the recliner, with an indifferent Gaara, sitting snugly in his lap.

"You guys need to keep you're damn hormones controlled!" Kiba pointed out with wild hand gesticulation.

"I think that's a little vague as every young adult will go through that," Sasuke said coolly.

"You know what I mean," Kiba growled.

"No please elaborate…in English if you can,"

"YOU TWO NEED TO STOP FUCKING UP THE PLACE LIKE A BUNCH OF RABBITS!" Kiba yelled in frustration.

The place was quiet was quiet as the brunette huffed, catching his breath after the huge outburst.

"What Kiba is trying to say is that you guys need to tone down you're sex activities," Neji explained.

"Now that wasn't too hard to say," Sasuke chuckled mockingly.

"Why you – "

"We really don't want to walk into a room and it stinks like sex," Gaara added in, rolling his eyes.

"Aww…you really don't like it?" Neji asked eyebrow creasing, teasingly.

"Only when we do it," Gaara replied with a brief grind of the hips.

Neji pulled him in an embrace, nuzzling in the boy's chest.

"And we really don't want to be blinded by you guys going at it, despite all of us being gay," Shikamaru concluded.

"Hey…it's all Teme's fault…he's the one that always forces me into christening every room in this place," Naruto defended poking the said boy's cheek.

Sasuke scowled at the pokes before grabbing the appendage and facing the blonde.

"I've never really heard a complaint from all the noise you make,"

"That's the next point…really; I don't want to be writing a bio paper with a broken record of 'Sasuke' and 'Naruto' going on replay!" Kiba wailed, pulling at his locks.

"Don't forget their weird role play moments," Gaara scoffed.

"Role paly?" the blonde asked, confused.

"Really…you don't remember?" Gaara asked with the raising of an invisible eyebrow.

Naruto and Sasuke flashbacked.

_*flashback*_

_The swiftly rising list, ran up the black screen, an African tempo playing continuously. _

"_Aah…Sasuke…p-please,"_

_A grunt in reply was heard before the brunette grabbed the boys thighs, pulling him higher and proceeded to fuck the life out of him. Each impale brought a strangled yell from the blonde below him, as he panting hard. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly as another clench was felt around his manhood, he cursed silently before continuing in his rhythm. It wasn't long before he witness the often seen but yet enticing and mesmerizing spasms that paralyzed the boy, eyes widening._

"_SASUKE!" he screamed as he came._

_Sasuke swiped his thumb over his chest, before smearing the cum on the blondes sweaty forehead. He whispered something as he slowed._

"_Mo…fas..a," Naruto mumbled as he ground his hips down to get the brunette to cum too._

_Sasuke grunted as he gave Naruto what he wanted…the sensation of being filled up…_

_*end*_

"WHO THE FUCK PUTS LION KING IN SEX!" Kiba screamed terrified. His eyes bulged out his head..

"I swear I heard Naruto mutter 'Mufasa' after Sasuke did the whole forehead and 'Simba' thing," Gaara shook his head, while his beau chuckled in amusement. Shikamaru also held his smirk while Kiba just look horrified.

"I-I-I didn't say that! I said 'Move faster' but – "

"You were too busy being fucked in the body and mind," Gaara ended bluntly, his eyes daring the blonde to deny it.

Naruto only gulped as he grew redder.

Sasuke also had a faint tint but pushed it back clearing his throat.

"So is that all?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Yes… that's about it," Shikamaru sighed.

"Well I don't think you guys have any room to talk…you're just as bad as we,"

"Oh? And how?" Kiba asked, challenge in his eyes.

And as if out of nowhere, Sasuke pulled out a pink, spiked collar and a red Neko headband complete with red mittens for paws. Kiba and Gaara's face began to pale as the stared at the items. Shikamaru only nodded thoughtfully and Neji smirked.

"I never knew we had pets seeing…though I am fond of cats," Sasuke smirked sending a look at the reddening redhead. Ironic right? Now Gaara just looked like a head of tomato.

"Dogs are too loud for my liking though," Sasuke continued, sending his cool gaze at Kiba who just gaped his mouth like a fish out of water, unable to form words.

Sasuke tossed the pieces to their rightful semes, getting up and pulling his uke up the stairs to their room. The room was silent and was broken by Neji's deep chuckling…

"Expected that?"

"Yeah…it would definitely hit a point…nice strategy,"

"Oh well," Neji shrugged before pulling Gaara's face towards him.

Gaara suddenly grunted as he pushed himself of the Hyuuga, stomping up the stairs.

" 'Yes I hid them in a good hiding spot' he said…bullshit," the redhead grumbled.

Neji cringed as he heard a slam of a door, before sighing. Shikamaru chuckled before he was stopped by a punch in the arm.

"Ow,"

"Laugh while you can, cause you are not coming in the room tonight, smartass," Kiba growled also climbing the stairs, "How embarrassing," he muttered.

Another slam.

It was a few moments later before they heard a door opening, a "Damn pervert" and a slam. It wasn't long before Sasuke sulked down the stairs, sporting reading glasses and holding a huge, teddy bear with a polka-dot bow tie. He joined the semes in the living room sitting in his previous seat.

"Anime Role Play?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Junjou Romantica?" Neji added.

He nodded with a deep sigh. Shikamaru then stood up, brushing himself off.

"I'll get the blow up bed…we might be sleeping out here for three days," he mumbled, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Yeaah~" came the dead answer from the remaining brunettes.

And what a long week that was.

****

**So that's about it… I feel better getting that out of my mind…ha.**

**Sasu: *Grabs Naru and starts dry humping***

**Naru: Ummm…Sasuke…what are you doing?**

**Sasu: I haven't had sex in a week due to that bitch of an author! *Grunt***

**Me: Bl**

**Naru: It's only been 5 minutes! *Gasp***

**Sasu: But it feels like a week to me…ah!**

**Mizuki: Aww look at that…they're going at it like bunnies…**

**Me: Yeah…nice image :D**

**Mizuki: GO and STUDY FOR YOUR EXAM! *revs***

**Me: *screams and run***

**Mizuki: And you! *Points chainsaw at readers and revs* Review and motivate Tanni-chan to work hard!**

**Me: Please~**

**Mizuki: I said get you work!**

*****_**Sorry but we have to close due to technical difficulties***_


End file.
